choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosspury
Rosspury '''(Japanese: ''Rosupurī ロスプリー'') witnesses UFOs every day and knows what's going on, he later tells the protagonist about his mysterious story about his garden. Quotes *"Hi, I'm Rosspury." *"Have you ever seen an UFO? I witness one one day." *"I often see UFOs these days. What's going on?" *"Oh my, there is a visitor. I hear some weird noise from my field. Can you listen to my story?" *''(If the protagonist disagrees to hear his story) "You're mean. I think this is such a good story." *(If the protagonist agrees to hear his story)'' "Thank you, thank you. Well... This happened last night. When I was in the bed... I heard some weird noises from the field. So I woke up and jumped out of the bed.I went and peeped into the field... I was petrified with terror! There were peas that looked just like me. Then these peas flew away into the sky... ...Then,I ran away. Can you believe such a strange story?" *''(If the protagonist does not believe him)'' "I knew you wouldn't believe me. You make a fool out of me just because I'm from country side. Leave me alone!" *''(If the protagonist believes him)'' "Really? Then I will let others know about it, too." *"Hello. I don't see UFOs anymore. I don't understand." *"Hello, I was just wondering. Where did the other me go?" *''(If the protagonist delivers the slot car) "I have a visitor." :: '''Protagonist: '"I came to deliver a slot car from Sobka." : "Oh, that's my slot car! I lend it a long time ago. I even forgot about it. Thanks a lot." *''(If the protagonist delivers the slot car during the Pea UFO event) "I have a visitor." :: '''Protagonist: '"I came to deliver a slot car from Sobka." : "What? What about a hot jar?" :: 'Protagonist: '"No, a slot car." : "Huh? I can't hear well. What?" :: 'Protagonist: '"Well, a slot car." : "Oh, a slot car! Oh, the one I lend it to... Sobka? Alright. I'll... take it. Thanks." Trivia *If you select Yes when he asks that Do you believe my mystery story?, you can get the item, beans. But if you select No, you can get nothing. But the event will happen instead, it is a very rare event. After you selected No, A Rosspury look-a-like will take his place. *Every 30 or so night time entries to houses, a secret event will happen in Brachy at night where the game glitches in a sense and every name tag is changed on the buildings, although no one will be on the streets and leaving or entering a house will reset the area back to normal. *Japanese version : ロスピュリのいえ(''Rosupyuri no ie　Rosspury's house') 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　→ ひみつきち(Himitsu-kichi　'A secret base'). *A pea-UFO appears near Rosspury's house, and you can display the explanation of the pea-UFO with the R1 button which replaces the Brachy Town map. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Brachy Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters